divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aptitude Test/Isabella Alexander
Name: Isabella Alexander Gender: Female Parents Faction: Candor Desired Faction: Candor Least Desired Faction: Erudite Current Age: 19 Appearance: Personality: Belle to say the least, is unable to lie, and will say whatever is on her mind whether it be on a debate or when in first meeting someone. For this, most people tend to get insulted but she never means harm, it's just what she believes, people need to know the honest truth or they will be manipulated by lies. But though she rarely shows it, she is caring to the people she loves, mainly her family, including her adoptive brother Christian. And though she doesn't like it, she is quite trusting of most people, and can forgive quite easily if betrayed but only if she truly understands why that person did it. ''' History: Izzy is the eldest daughter of the Alexander family, with a younger brother Evan and adoptive brother Christian who arrived in their family about nine months after Evan was born, so when she was three years old. Ever since then she's been the prey of their practical jokes and playful teasing. She didn't take it to heart though, and quickly got use to getting them back whenever she could and banter back when they teased her. Her parents could easily see she was a candor though, even at a young age, she never lied about anything, and said whatever was on her mind. She was the type of Candor that said the brutally honest truth about everything, from picking out a lie to someones appearance. '' ''She did well at school though, and always got one of the top scores in her classes, but she never boasted about it, but when asked she, of course, said she did but tried to be modest about it. She hung around the Candor though, not really fitting in with any other faction, as they always got insulted by her tongue, but even there she didn't have many friends, but she tended to give advice to a lot of people as they came to her since most wanted an honest opinion on their situation. When she was eight, she was the first person in her family to get the knowledge of her father's death as she was waiting for her father to pick her up from school when the van ran into the car, she saw the car hit the pole and bent at angle, but even at that age she knew he couldn't have survived that. But still, she ran and tried to get him out of the car, hoping that he was alive, foolishly denying the obvious death. But she was pulled back by adults who took her inside as she was kicking and screaming at them, wanting to be let go so she could go back. '' ''After that, she began to try and push her real emotions down, beginning to feel ashamed of the way she reacted when she saw the crash. On the outside, she was what she was every other day, though her mother wasn't easily fooled and tried to send her to a therapist but she denied saying she could deal with it by herself. Which she believed she could. But every day began to feel like nothing, and she struggled to keep up with class, but she tried her best, and whenever someone asked about the dropping grades that's what she said 'I'm trying my best.' '' ''But she avoided being in cars, a couple of times began to beg her brothers to not even get onto the bus and instead walk to school, even though that would take some time to do. But that's what she did, whenever she had the time, she walked. She hated getting into vehicles. And verbally said it often. '' When her brother began to come home with bruises she demanded to know what happened and of course, she got the answer, and it was always the same. I got into a fight, some douche was picking on a kid, what was I meant to do? ''And much to her annoyance, it was always her who ended up fixing his wounds, making sure to stitch up any open ones, and put some ice on the bruises. ''' A year later she was ready and waiting for the test. Weapons: She doesn't really fight. Comments Hey im not to sure if this claim is done or a WIP. If it's done then we could start the test but if not please notify me "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 17:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes omfg I forgot to take the wip off didn't i. It's finished xD Test }} Category:Conclusive - Adults Category:TimeLord15